Reason of war
by Melosa
Summary: Eyes for eyes, tooth for tooth... But eyes for eyes make people blind... Sage will discover it in the most horrible way..


"ENOUGH! They all became arrogant! These little Blue Blue Sentient believe themselves stronger than us but this is not true ..." Krytus said.

"I know! You can't even walk down the street without hearing false remarks about us. It's annoying." said the sister of Kyburi.

"We have to prove the opposite!" Kytren said while preparing for the fight tonight.

(see 'Blast From The Past')

Krytus was furious. His team had lost against strangers. HE had lost against ONE stranger. Everyone went home, avoiding Krytus. With everything he had said against the Blue Sentient it wasn't a bad idea. In the palace, he thought of something that could prove the opposite of everything the other thought of him ... Smiling, he called his devoted huntress.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

He explained his plan, which she found magnificent. Sage and the Blue Sentient had better watch out. The next morning, Krytus announced his plan. Kyburi embarked at once. Kytren too. Kyrosys accepted the offer and accepted Krylox partly in order to kick some behind. The Red Sentient fives turned to Kirosia, who hesitated a little. Yes, it was a great idea, but she never fight.

"I-I would love to but ..."

"Okay, I will come but I will not fight. " Kirosia said, sighing

"Get ready. We leave this afternoon." ordered Krytus

Sage during this time, created the Double Helix crystals.

"When they leave, I will put them to work."

The RS5 departed from what Sage had heard two Red Sentient who moved to the Red planet. She put her plan at runtime. Sage sighed, regretting a bit. By activating the crystals, she forgot that her brother and his team had gone. The RS5 returned to their home planet, only to find other people lifeless.

"SAGE" yelled Krytus

"Sage did that?" asked Kyburi

"With the Double Helix crystals" retorted Krytus

"It's horrible ..." Kirosia said, leaving the Mobi

Kirosia left the place for the palace, at order of Krytus.

(see 'The Crimson One')

"Tomorrow we will destroy all the Blue Sentient. Once done, we will free our brothers and sisters." Krytus said, a mischievous smile on his face.

"And we still have to wait until tomorrow. And yes, it's like that ... Wait and wait." Kirosia growled, tired

Kyrosys rolled his eyes and went to his room. All the others did the same. The next morning, Krytus woke everyone without exception. Once prepared, Krytus, Kyburi, Kytren, Krylox and Kyrosys left for the Blue Sentient planet, destroying everything in their way. Sage, Sol and Boralis hid in the great establishment assigned for meetings of the Council of Fives. The door was smashed by Krylox, that looked like to destroy everything in its path. The three Blue Sentient fell back to the wall. Krytus approached Sage.

"But ... how can you do that?" asked Sage.

While Sage was moving quietly towards the door, Kytren attacked his brother, Sol. He took him by the neck and threw him down. Kyrosys jumped on Boralis. Kyburi left the room, thinking that the guys could fend for themselves.

"Master, master ..." he whispered

"Take all the Blue Sentient shell and..." Boralis ordered him before dying.

Sol was beaten before being takeaway somewhere Kytren. Krytus took his sister by the arm, preventing her from leaving. She took advantage of a moment of inattention on the part of his brother to run outside. She was caught by fatigue and the fact that his brother pursued her with his vehicle. His brother was about to kill her but Rawkus broke his shell. He left without saying a word. Sage sat next to the rock. She returned to her home planet later. She was alone against her brother. Personally, it was weird that the Red Sentient were already not released.

"You are alone, you have no chance against Krytus..."

It was a voice she knew very well. Zemerick's voice.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sage, wondering why he wasn't under Krytus's color anymore.

"I am free... I want to work with you..." Zemerick said

"For what?" asked Sage

"You can't fight Krytus alone, Sage."

"I- I know... You want me to collaborate with you?" she asked

"Yes..."

Zemerick explained Sage what she was supposed to do. She managed to find Kyburi's sister, Kirosia. Kirosia was always with Krytus team. She was the backup navigator. Sage followed her and Kyburi.

"Do you think Krytus will find Sage? The last Blue Sentient?" asked Kirosia

"Obviously! After all, he is the Crimson One...!" said Kyburi

'I don't think so...' thought Kirosia

Sage was behind her 'prey' ready to attack. She waited the moment when Kirosia will be far away from Kyburi. Those two were always with each other...

"Are you scare?" asked Kyburi, grinning madly

"No... Yeah..." Kirosia said

"I'm with you, don't worry!" Kyburi said, warmly

Kirosia saw from the corner of her eyes something she find interesting. She stepped on something and the ground started shaking. Sage appeared from where she was hiding. Kirosia's eyes widened as she was chained to the ceilling. She hung above the ground. She suddenly heard a creepy noise, like a machine. She look down to saw a mass of crystal rising at her feet. She screamed. She would become a giant crystal.

"KYBURI" she yelled, the crystal already at her knees

Kyburi came, shocked. The crystal mass was already at her belly. It was too late...

"Kyburi, promise me something. When the Reds and Blues Sentient will be back together... Free me. I love you, little sister."

Kyburi fell on her knees, letting the tears fall. Her sister was gone. Suddenly, it snap out. She let the rage fill her mind and soul. She will fight for her sister, no matter what.

(A/N: Here you can put a french song named: Un Ange qui passe/An Angel passing by Annie Villeneuve)

She was caught by behind by a Blue Sark. To quick for her to react she was pushed in a box. She felt so weak...

* * *

Kytren had done with his brother before being caught too. He fought valiantly before being push in had done with Krylox and Kyrosys a long time ago. It was Krytus turn...


End file.
